Les Larmes sous la Montagne
by Lereniel
Summary: Thorïn a beau être un prince, petit fils du Roi sous la Montagne, destiné à monter sur le trône de ses ancêtres et faire honneur à la grande lignée de Durïn, il reste soumis aux mêmes lois naturelles que ses pairs : Chez les nains, l'Amour ne se trouve qu'une fois. Et on dit que celui qui perd sa compagne erre avec son coeur scindé en deux, tel le fer brisé dans la bataille...
1. Délégations et relations diplomatiques

**Je saaaaiis ! Je devrais pas commencer une histoire maintenant quand j'en ai encore deux à terminer ! Mais je suis tellement à fond dans "Le Hobbit" et "Le Seigneur des Anneaux" que j'ai pas pu résister ! ^^' Honte à moi...**

**Bon ! Concernant cette histoire... J'ignore encore combien de chapitres elle comprendra. Euuuh... Quand je dis "ignorer", c'est vraiment "****_Je sais pas !_****" ! Disons déjà seulement qu'il y aura deux arcs majeurs. J'ai bien entamé le chapitre deux, mais je tiens à savoir, en avant goût, ce que vous en pensez avant de poster la suite, histoire de savoir si je dois me ronger les ongles à force de chercher à réussir à trouver une suite ou si je m'arrête là parce que c'est vraiment trop nul ! **

**Ahem ! ... ^^'**

**Bon, bah, le mieux, c'est de vous laisser lire, hein !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Tous les personnages de J.R.R Tolkien sont à Tolkien et mes OC m'appartiennent corps et âme ! ;3**

* * *

Délégation et relations diplomatiques

- Ne fais pas tant d'histoires pour si peu, Thorïn, et dépêche toi ! Tu vas être en retard !

- Mais, Mère ! J'ai autre chose à faire ! Père et Grand Père ont toujours tout fait sans moi ! Pourquoi je dois y aller aujourd'hui ?

Dana, épouse de Thraïn, fronça davantage les sourcils, si c'était possible, devant la réponse désinvolte de son fils aîné, avant de lui tirer l'oreille sans pitié, et ce, devant les dames de compagnie de la princesse d'Erebor qui durent se retenir de glousser, même si leurs rougissements étaient on ne peut plus explicatifs.

- Que je ne t'y reprenne plus à me parler de cette manière, petit sacripan ! , gronda Dana en ignorant les protestations du petit nain, Est-ce donc ainsi que tu as été élevé ? Rappelle toi que tu n'as que 35 ans, pas 80 ! Recommence et je serais obligée de sévir !

- Aïe, aïe, aïe ! Oui, d'accord, Mère, d'accord ! , s'exclama le tout jeune prince qui essayait surtout de se soustraire à sa redoutable poigne.

- Bien !

Sur ce, elle le lâcha, laissant Thorïn se frotter l'oreille devenue rouge avec un air qui mêlait honte et reproche, même s'il avait le bon sens de garder les yeux baissés. Dana poussa un soupir légèrement énervé en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, faisant tinter les perles d'or qui ornaient son bouc, à son menton.

- Pour répondre à ta question, reprit-elle, les yeux toujours fermés, Ton père et ton grand père reçoivent aujourd'hui une délégation des Monts du Fer, envoyée par ton oncle. Afin de te préparer à ton rôle de roi, il a été décidé que tu commencerais à assister aux affaires d'importance telles que les réceptions d'invités diplomatiques comme celle-ci. C'est pourquoi, et je vais être parfaitement claire sur ce point car je refuse d'avoir à me répéter, il faut que tu y ailles _aujourd'hui_ et _maintenant_, non pas _après_ l'entraînement à l'épée avec Dwalïn et ton frère Frerïn.

Le petit nain aux cheveux de jais se retint de justesse de pousser un soupir de lassitude. Il aurait du sentir le coup venir ! Surtout quand une des dames de compagnie de sa mère, Zini, était venue le chercher sur le chemin de l'aire d'entraînement. Ecouter des adultes parler de politique, peuh ! Ca ne valait pas un bon combat avec une hache ou une épée ! Pourquoi son père lui avait-il montré le premier maniement des armes si ce n'était pas pour se battre en cas de problème avec l'ennemi ? Et maintenant, on voulait le forcer à rester debout pendant des heures à coté du trône d'Erebor, à regarder des inconnus s'incliner et parler « relations » ? En quoi était-ce utile, qu'on lui explique !

- Pourquoi ce n'est pas Dis ?

- Dois-je te rappeler à chaque fois que ta sœur n'est pas destinée à monter sur le trône d'Erebor ? , demanda Dana, L'héritage se fait de père en fils, d'homme à homme. Tu le sais parfaitement.

- Et Frerïn, alors ? , demanda-t-il néanmoins avec espoir, Lui aussi c'est un garçon !

- Par la barbe de Durïn, Thorïn, je t'en prie ! , s'énerva sa mère, Cesse de poser des questions idiotes, enfin ! Tu es l'aîné, l'héritier ! Maintenant, vas y avant que je ne parle de ta conduite superficielle à ton père !

Elle prit juste le temps d'ajuster une dernière fois le manteau rehaussé de fourrure sombre de son fils avant de l'envoyer, avec deux gardes, vers la salle du trône, le laissant maugréer à son aise dans sa barbe encore inexistante une fois qu'il fut seul, avec pour seuls témoins les deux nains armés qui le suivaient en silence.

Quelle plaie d'être héritier ! Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait envié son petit frère et sa petite sœur. Leur seule tâche était de porter le nom de Durïn, et de faire prospérer l'illustre lignée une fois qu'ils seraient adultes et mariés. Lui devrait porter le poids de la couronne sur son front, en plus du nom de son ancêtre.

… Et le pire, c'était que Dis commençait à avoir de la barbe !

On avait beau lui avoir répété plusieurs fois que la barbe apparaissait souvent beaucoup plus rapidement chez les petites naines que chez les petits nains, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir régulièrement une étincelle de jalousie en voyant le fin duvet sombre et précoce qui recouvrait déjà le menton et les joues de sa sœur… alors qu'elle avait 10 ans de moins que lui !

Rien à faire, tout était vraiment contre lui !

*O*O*O*

Lorsque les deux gardes l'abandonnèrent devant la salle du trône, Thorïn était d'encore plus mauvaise humeur qu'avant, si c'était possible. Sa mère n'avait pas hésité à lui confisquer ses armes en lui disant qu'elle les lui rendrait lorsque cette réunion, inutile selon lui, serait terminée. C'était dans ces moments là qu'il aurait bien aimé être magicien : Il pourrait faire avancer le temps, ou encore subtiliser les armes confisquées sans que Dana ne s'en rende compte, ou encore…

Il y avait décidément beaucoup de choses qu'il aurait volontiers fait s'il avait été magicien.

Il s'obligea malgré tout à carrer les épaules et à entrer d'un pas digne lorsque les gardes lui ouvrirent les portes. Ce n'était pas l'entrée principale, beaucoup plus impressionnante que ça, et qui ne permettaient pas de traverser l'immense salle en vitesse. Néanmoins, il avait encore une bonne trotte avant d'arriver à la série de marches qui conduisaient au haut trône de pierre massif incrusté d'or et de symboles nains.

Apparemment, il était le dernier arrivé. Devant les conseillers et les gardes royaux, son père, richement vêtu, la barbe ornée de perles et de tresses de guerre, discutait à voix basse avec son grand père, installé à la place qui lui revenait de droit. Comme à chaque fois que Thror se présentait en tenue royale, avec la couronne sur la tête, Thorïn se sentait… étrange. La couronne d'Erebor lui avait toujours semblé trop grande, et lourde, une impression qui s'était confirmée alors qu'il n'avait pas l'âge de sa petite sœur : Thror, à sa demande, lui avait posé la couronne sur son crâne. L'ornement en or et en métal riche et précieux n'avait pas tenu deux secondes sur sa tête enfantine avant de glisser sur son nez et autour de son cou, déclenchant un rire chez le vieux roi sur les genoux duquel il était alors assis. Il lui avait ébouriffé les cheveux avant de reprendre la couronne sous le visage rougissant de son petit fils. Aujourd'hui encore, Thorïn se demandait si l'ornement royal glisserait de la même manière s'il le posait sur sa tête maintenant, ce qui, il ne savait vraiment pourquoi, avait quelque peu tendance à le rendre nerveux.

Il s'empressa de saluer son grand père et son père d'une inclinaison du buste, évitant leurs regards aussi bleus que le sien. Le retard pouvait être toléré, mais à certains moments, il ne fallait pas trop tenter sa chance. Thraïn pouvait atteindre ses limites assez rapidement si on se montrait insolent alors que la faute ne permettait pas de telles bravades, même s'il aimait profondément ses enfants. Quant à Thror… Disons qu'on ne faisait pas attendre le roi.

- Pardonnez moi… J'ignorais qu'on avait requis ma présence ici, souffla le petit nain.

- La prochaine fois, tâche de ne pas être en retard, répondit Thraïn avant de lui faire signe de prendre sa place à coté du trône.

Retenant de justesse un soupir qui mêlait soulagement et ennui, Thorïn obéit en prenant soin de cacher son oreille encore rouge des rabrouements de sa mère. Il tenait très moyennement à ce que son père lui demande la raison pour laquelle son oreille était d'une telle couleur…

Tandis qu'il se dandinait sur place en s'efforçant d'imiter son père, si droit et digne à la droite de Thror, il commença néanmoins à se demander, au bout de longues minutes, s'il avait été à ce point en retard. La délégation n'était toujours pas arrivée, et on lui faisait des remontrances sur l'heure de son arrivée ! Franchement, Thorïn avait parfois bien du mal à comprendre le raisonnement des nains adultes…

Il était prêt à demander combien de temps il leur faudrait encore attendre, debout devant le vide, quand un héraut se présenta finalement à eux en s'inclinant.

- Votre Majesté, Prince Thraïn, Prince Thorïn… La délégation des Monts du Fer, conduite par le noble Glaed, émissaire du seigneur Doriad.

Sur ce, les grandes portes s'ouvrirent complètement, pour laisser passer un groupe de nains richement vêtus pour certains, habillés de cotes de mailles et d'armures pour d'autres, même si leurs armes avaient été déposées avant qu'on ne leur accorde une audience avec le Roi sous la Montagne. Ils devaient être une vingtaine, mais Thorïn doutait qu'ils soient au complet. Une délégation, il avait au moins retenu ce point là dans ses cours barbants sur les relations politiques entre les royaumes de la Terre du Milieu, était généralement composée d'au moins quarante personnes, sinon plus, quand il s'agissait de nains.

Arrivés non loin du trône, les nouveaux venus s'arrêtèrent et s'inclinèrent avec respect devant Thror et ses héritiers. Par ennui, le jeune Thorïn tenta de deviner qui était le dénommé Glaed avant qu'il ne se présente de lui-même, et son choix se porta sur le nain imposant en premier plan, vêtu de vêtements coûteux qui mêlaient cotte de mailles, fourrure et velours. Il avait une barbe spectaculaire, décorée et tressée avec un soin qu'on aurait pu presque qualifier de maniaque.

Mais Thorïn découvrit son erreur lorsqu'un autre nain s'avança pour s'incliner une nouvelle fois devant son grand père, et le tout jeune prince se mordit la lèvre en voyant le véritable « noble Glaed ». Grand aussi, pour un nain, quoique pas autant que le premier, il était habillé de manière beaucoup plus sobre que celui devant lequel il se tenait. En fait, il portait plus une armure qu'une tenue officielle. Et chose étonnante, sa barbe, sans ornements précieux, mais percluses d'innombrables tresses de guerre à un point tel qu'il aurait pu concurrencer Thraïn, était d'un roux cramoisi, très sombre. Thorïn songea furtivement qu'il l'avait laissée tremper dans le sang de ses ennemis, avant de remarquer que ses cheveux avaient la même teinte. Sa voix était aussi grave que celle de son père et roulait volontiers sur les « r », dénonçant son accent prononcé des Monts du Fer.

- Au nom de cette délégation, ainsi que de votre gendre, le seigneur Naïn, je vous remercie grandement pour votre hospitalité, Thror, Roi sous la Montagne d'Erebor.

Thror accepta ses remerciements d'un hochement de tête, encourageant d'un même mouvement le nain à poursuivre. Une nouvelle fois, Thorïn retint un profond soupir de lassitude, songeant avec envie à Frerïn et Dwalïn qui devaient faire des joutes animées sur l'aire d'entraînement sans lui. C'était complètement injuste ! Lui se retrouvait coincé ici jusqu'à ce qu'il ait des crampes dans les mollets et un mal de crâne à se taper la tête contre une enclume ! Pourquoi n'était-il pas né second fils ?

L'air renfrogné, le jeune prince ne trouva rien d'autre à faire qu'à continuer d'observer les nouveaux venus qui ne pipaient mot, se contentant d'écouter le chef de leur expédition parler d'il ne savait même plus quoi. Il y en avait des gros, des minces, des grands, des petits, des costauds, des « fétus de paille », des…

Des…

Thorïn cligna des yeux, quelque peu surpris par la taille du nain qui se balançait d'un pied à l'autre en silence entre deux soldats portant de lourdes armures qui paraissaient le surveiller. Il était vraiment minuscule à coté d'eux, une impression renforcée par le manteau à capuchon relevé gris qu'il portait et qui cachait son visage, en plus d'être occupé à regarder quelque chose situé à sa droite. Le petit prince plissa les yeux pour essayer d'apercevoir ne serait-ce que le bout d'un nez, un œil ou encore le menton…

Il fut servi.

L'inconnu dut sentir qu'on le regardait car il tourna si brusquement la tête vers lui que le capuchon glissa sur ses épaules. Et là, Thorïn eut un peu de mal à y croire.

Non seulement c'était un enfant, qui devait avoir son âge, peut être même être un peu plus jeune que lui…

Mais en plus, c'était une fille !

Le petit prince dut se retenir de secouer la tête de surprise, étant exposé à la vue de tous. Pourtant, sa vue ne le trompait pas. C'était bien une enfant naine qui le regardait, enroulée dans son manteau gris argent. Elle avait les cheveux aussi cramoisis que la barbe tressée de Glaed, décorés de perles en or qui faisaient comme des gouttes dorées perdus dans une rivière de boucles de feu, et n'avait encore aucune pilosité faciale. Thorïn se demanda s'il y avait un lien de parenté entre le chef de la délégation et cette fille. Mais surtout, qu'est ce qu'elle faisait là ?

En fait, il crut surtout que le monde tournait à l'envers quand la fillette, qui avait un grand sourire… Lui tira soudainement la langue ! Outré, Thorïn ne put s'empêcher de répliquer avec autant de discrétion que possible (étant placé devant tout le monde, en hauteur, quoique légèrement reculé par rapport au trône…), et ce, après avoir vérifié que personne ne le regardait. Loin d'être scandalisée, la fille recommença, se mettant cette fois ci à loucher par-dessus le marché. Décidé à se venger d'un tel affront venant d'une inconnue alors que lui était un prince, sincèrement irrité par l'audace, Thorïn se fendit d'une grimace rapide, mais efficace, puisque la fillette fronça brièvement les sourcils avant de contre attaquer avec une tête affreuse. En voyant le regard que lui lança alors le petit nain, elle fut secouée d'un rire silencieux, qui s'éteignit rapidement devant la tête qu'il tirait. Pure provocation à laquelle elle ne put résister. La fillette fit alors une nouvelle grimace spectaculaire qui le fit froncer du nez, et il dut chercher une nouvelle parade en vitesse.

Sa moue provoqua un nouveau froncement de sourcils chez l'inconnue qui eut alors un mauvais sourire, puis entreprit une telle grimace que l'irritation de Thorïn augmenta encore d'un cran. Tentant le tout pour le tout, le petit prince lui fit alors sa tête la plus affreuse, celle qu'il utilisait avec Frerïn pour effrayer Dis, parfois, avec des histoires de fantômes, le soir.

Sauf que là, il se retrouva avec l'intégralité de la délégation, son père, son grand père, ses conseillers et ses gardes qui le regardait. Mortifié, il demeura figé avec son visage tordu en grimace pendant ce qui lui parut une éternité, même si ce n'avait été, en réalité, que quelques secondes, à peine. La fillette, elle, était complètement écroulée de rire devant la tête qu'il faisait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte qu'on la regardait aussi. Son visage s'empourpra alors, devenant presque aussi sombre que ses cheveux perlés. Un silence gêné s'installa dans la salle du trône. Silence qui fut rompu, étonnement, par Thror. Ce dernier avait un sourire indulgent sous son épaisse barbe argentée, et donna une tape sur l'épaule de son petit fils qui trouvait ses pieds décidément très intéressants, et dont le visage arborait la couleur bien mure d'une tomate.

- Ces petits sont vraiment pleins d'énergie, de nos jours ! , s'exclama-t-il, détendant ainsi d'un seul coup l'atmosphère.

Glaed jeta un regard à la fillette qui la fit rougir encore davantage, avant d'incliner la tête devant le roi et son fils.

- Pardonnez ma fille, votre majesté, demanda-t-il, Le voyage a été plutôt long…

- Tout est pardonné, coupa Thror (On sentait toujours le sourire dans sa voix), Je pense que l'idéal, surtout, pour ces petits, serait qu'ils aillent se défouler ailleurs, loin de toutes ces discussions qui ne doivent pas tant les intéresser que ça… Thraïn, je pense que Thorïn en a assez vu pour aujourd'hui, ajouta-t-il à son fils.

Ce dernier regarda son propre fils d'un air interdit, et Thorïn n'arrivait à discerner si c'était de la colère, de la lassitude ou de l'amusement qui brillait dans ses yeux bleus. Peut être un peu des trois…

- Je pense aussi, Père...

Thorïn n'en crut pas ses oreilles. On le laissait partir… plus tôt ? Il allait pouvoir retrouver Dwalïn et Frerïn à l'aire d'entraînement !

- Il n'a qu'à faire visiter les lieux à sa jeune amie ici présente.

La joie du petit prince retomba aussi vite qu'elle avait jailli, telle une fontaine qui se tarit brusquement. Son regard bleu croisa celui de la fillette, apparemment pas vraiment plus heureuse que lui, qui avait à peu près retrouvé les couleurs qui avaient été les siennes avant qu'elle ne se mette à rougir sous le regard de son propre père, et il se retint de lui tirer la langue le premier, cette fois ci. A cause d'elle, il s'était ridiculisé devant son père, son grand père et l'ensemble d'une délégation des Monts du Fer… Et en plus il devait lui faire visiter sa maison ?

Pourtant, en croisant à nouveau le regard de son père, il sut qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Même Thror semblait approuver l'idée, et Glaed s'empressa d'enfoncer le clou :

- C'est une excellente idée, votre Altesse. J'ose espérer que ma fille ne fera pas d'esclandre, ajouta-t-il en appuyant ses mots d'un regard éloquent envers la fillette, Elle est farceuse et sait bien manier les mots, mais elle a été bien élevée…

La fillette s'empressa de hocher la tête pour confirmer les paroles de son père, et Thror l'engagea alors à suivre Thorïn qui paraissait aussi heureux que si on lui avait annoncé que son destin était de devenir danseur de claquettes de pierre…

* * *

**Oui. Thorïn, vous l'aurez remarqué, est ****_jeune_****.**

**_Très _****jeune.**

**Je ne vous cacherais pas que la scène des grimaces a été une véritable partie de plaisir à écrire. J'étais en train de me bidonner toute seule devant mon ordinateur, à 1h 15 du matin en ce 26 Juin 2013 parce que je voyais dans ma tête un Thorïn version miniature en train de faire des grimaces devant tout le monde !**

**Débilité quand tu nous tiens...**

**Alors, je mets la suite, ou pas ? N'hésitez pas à me dire par reviews ! ;3**

**Namarië**


	2. Questions réponses

**Hellow à toutes/tous ! Bon, comme je vois que le premier chapitre a trouvé grâce à vos yeux de lecteurs vénérés, je vous offre donc la suite. J'ai eu peur un instant de pas trouver de ligne à cette histoire et de devoir l'abandonner, mais ça commence à se former dans ma petite tête ! Je ne sais pas quand viendra le prochain chapitre, je ne l'ai pas encore commencé, mais je sais déjà ce qui s'y passera.**

**Et qui est cette mystérieuse petite naine ? Réponse dans ce chapitre ! ;) Merci à ****_Peps_****, ****_Svjetlana_**** et ****_Melior_**** pour leurs reviews ! ^^**

**Bon, bonne lecture !**

**PS : Si le résumé est pas clair, dites le moi, n'hésitez pas ! L'histoire n'est pas un Thilbo. Bilbo n'est même pas présent dans cette histoire, puisque ça se passe avant la Compagnie. Mais j'avoue que j'ai un mal fou à résumer en si peu de mots, et que j'arrose copieusement le site de jurons lorsque vient le douloureux moment de rédiger ce f**** résumé... ^^'**

* * *

Questions réponses

- Eh ! Ralentis, enfin !

- Non, t'as qu'à suivre le rythme !

- Ouuuh ! Tu te prends pour un soldat ?

- D'où penses tu pouvoir me parler ainsi ? , s'énerva Thorïn en s'arrêtant en plein milieu du couloir, Je serais roi, un jour ! Je pourrais te faire châtier pour tes paroles insolentes !

La fille eut un sourire avant d'attraper les pans de son manteau, révélant brièvement le tissu vert sombre d'une robe, et de faire une révérence beaucoup trop prononcée et soignée pour être sérieuse.

- Mille excuses, mon doux seigneur, roucoula-t-elle, J'ignorais que mes paroles, Ô combien teintées d'ignorance et de non respect envers votre illustre personne, avaient frappé votre amour propre à un point que vous soyez obligé d'y répondre par des promesses de douleur telle que celle que vous venez de faire !

Thorïn sentit ses pommettes le brûler, signe qu'il rougissait à nouveau, et cela l'énerva encore plus. Il savait que taper une fille ne se faisait absolument pas (vu le peu de naines, c'était même considéré comme un sacrilège ou un acte infâme…), encore moins pour un prince, mais là, il ne savait pas pourquoi, cette fillette aux cheveux roux sombres avait le chic pour le mettre en colère si vite qu'il ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il avait espéré se défouler sur un mannequin avec une épée en bois, mais cette fille semblait avoir deviné immédiatement où il l'emmenait dès qu'ils avaient quitté la salle du trône, et elle lui avait tout aussi immédiatement rappelé qu'il était censé lui faire visiter la cité sous la montagne avant toute chose, ce qui l'avait fait grincer des dents.

« _Elle faisait moins la fière devant son père !_ », songea-t-il en la regardant se redresser après sa tirade avec un petit sourire innocent.

Mais après, lui non plus n'avait pas gardé la tête haute devant le sien… Peut être avaient-ils ce point en commun, si c'était bien le seul.

- J'ai une idée ! , s'exclama-t-elle alors, le tirant de ses pensées.

- Quoi ? , grogna-t-il, méfiant.

- Je te pose une question, tu m'en poses une, je t'en repose une, tu m'en reposes une… et ainsi de suite ! Comme ça, peut être que je verrais quelqu'un d'autre que le prince sous la Montagne à l'oreille toute rouge que j'ai rencontré en arrivant !

Ca y est. Thorïn était devenu carrément « pourpre ». Il en perdit même ses mots quelques instants, balbutiant des bribes de phrases dans sa colère avant qu'il ne réussisse à dire :

- Mais… Mais c'est faux ! Mon oreille n'était pas rouge !

- Pas vrai ! , gloussa-t-elle, On ne voyait que ça ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Quelqu'un a tiré dessus ?

Son souffle étranglé fut une réponse satisfaisante pour la fillette, puisque son sourire s'élargit davantage, si c'était possible. Elle paraissait respirer la joie de vivre, comme une étincelle qui vole un peu partout en exhibant sa lumière dans l'antre brûlante de la forge. Tentant de réfréner son rire, elle croisa les mains dans le dos et se balança sur ses talons. Apparemment, rester au milieu d'un couloir vide ne la gênait pas, tant qu'elle avait de quoi s'occuper.

En l'occurrence, à l'instant, c'était le pauvre Thorïn.

- Bon, à ton tour !

- A mon tour ?

- Bah oui ! J'ai posé ma question, maintenant c'est à ton tour !

- Mais… Mais j'ai pas dit qu'on ferait ça comme ça ! , s'énerva Thorïn en fronçant les sourcils, les bras croisés.

La fillette pencha la tête sur le coté.

- Justement : Tu n'as rien dit. Alors, ta question ?

Le petit prince poussa un soupir. Cette fille allait vraiment le rendre folle, alors qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés même pas une heure plus tôt !

- Euh… Quel… Quel âge as-tu ?

Les yeux de la fille de Glaed pétillèrent.

- J'ai eu 28 ans il y a un mois. Et toi ?

- J'en ai 35.

- Ah bon ? , sembla-t-elle s'étonner, … Tu ne les fais pas.

Thorïn sentit une nouvelle vague d'agacement monter. Mais pour qui se prenait-elle, cette…

- Toi non plus !

- Mais moi, je le sais, répliqua-t-elle, À ton tour !

Le jeune nain faillit dire qu'il ne lui poserait pas de question tant elle l'énervait, mais il ne put s'empêcher de lui demander :

- Tes cheveux… Ils sont naturellement comme ça, ou… ?

- Ah ! Euuh… Oui. Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, je les ai toujours eu de cette couleur. Comme ceux de Père. Je suis la seule de la famille à avoir la même couleur de cheveux que lui.

- Hmmf…

- Tu as des frères ?

- … Un petit frère et une petite sœur.

- Ils doivent être plus gentils que toi, lâcha-t-elle en gardant son sourire, Je plaisante ! , pouffa-t-elle lorsqu'il la foudroya du regard.

Mais Thorïn l'ignora et décida de reprendre sa route, vers il ne savait vraiment où. Tant que ça l'éloignait de cette peste !

Sauf qu'évidemment, la fillette, qui s'amusait comme une folle, décida de le suivre. Pour elle, le jeu du questions réponses n'était pas du tout terminé, et puis, embêter ce petit prince paraissait tellement facile, à voir la vitesse avec laquelle il se mettait en colère.

- Eh, attends ! Tu n'as pas entendu ma question ! , s'écria-t-elle en lui courant presque après.

Il faut dire qu'elle était petite, même pour une naine. Du haut de ses 28 ans, elle arrivait difficilement au menton de Thorïn, mais sa langue faisait le reste du travail en imposant la présence de la fillette par des mots bien placés et une voix claire et nette. Néanmoins, elle gardait une enjambée beaucoup plus petite que celle du prince d'Erebor, raison pour laquelle elle devait tricoter des jambes pour rester à sa hauteur.

- Comment s'appellent ton frère et ta sœur ?

- Laisse moi tranquille !

- Je ne peux pas ! Je te rappelle que tu es sensé me faire visiter, gros malin !

Les filles ! Qu'elles étaient énervantes !

- Mon petit frère se nomme Frerïn, finit-il par lâcher en évitant de la regarder, Ma sœur s'appelle Dis.

Cette fois ci, la fillette ne fit aucun commentaire et se contenta de le suivre jusqu'à ce qu'ils débouchent dans un ensemble d'escaliers savamment taillés dans la roche, criblant d'ouvertures et de passerelles une immense colonne d'air au cœur de la Montagne dont la profondeur avait l'air d'atteindre les entrailles même de la Terre. Là, elle se figea et écarquilla les yeux, admirant l'architecture spectaculaire. Thorïn, ne l'entendant plus le suivre, finit par se retourner pour la voir se pencher par-dessus la rambarde de pierre en tentant d'apercevoir le fond de ce gouffre vertigineux, juchée sur la pointe de ses petites bottes en cuir aux bouts carrés et recourbés. Un instant, il fut tenté de la laisser là et de disparaître pour retrouver son frère et Dwalïn, avant de se dire que même s'il faisait une telle chose, les deux garçons auraient probablement déjà quitté l'aire d'entraînement pour se diriger vers la Grande Salle afin d'assister au déjeuner dont la cloche ne tarderait pas à sonner. Et puis, la fille serait sûrement capable d'aller se plaindre à son propre père, voire à son grand père à lui, sans doute pour l'embêter. Et malgré l'ennui qu'il pouvait trouver dans ses cours de politique, il avait quand même retenu que se montrer insolent envers un invité en le laissant en plan dans un endroit inconnu n'était pas vraiment recommandé, relations stables ou pas. Le seigneur Naïn était le gendre de Thror, puisque la sœur de Thraïn, Corany, l'avait épousé en assurant ainsi une alliance bien ancrée entre les Monts du Fer et le royaume d'Erebor.

Et malgré tout l'agacement que cette fille pouvait lui inspirer, Thorïn ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la fierté à la voir ouvrir de grands yeux devant la splendeur du plus grand royaume des nains de la Terre du Milieu. Il fronça néanmoins les sourcils en la voyant sourire à nouveau. Un mécanisme, en lui, commençait à se mettre en place : Dès qu'il la voyait retrousser les commissures de ses lèvres, sa méfiance augmentait.

Sauf qu'elle se contenta de pouffer silencieusement, et le petit prince dut lui demander ce qui la faisait rire à ce point.

- Oh… C'est juste que faire le ménage, ça doit être sacrément long, ici ! , déclara-t-elle en mettant les poings sur les hanches.

- Pfff ! Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! , grogna le nain aux cheveux de jais en grinçant des dents, vexé que ce soit l'unique conclusion à laquelle elle soit parvenue après avoir admiré cette architecture renommée à des lieues à la ronde.

- Bah quoi, c'est vrai ! Ma mère aurait tout fait pour que ce soit le plus pratique possible, alors j'ai plutôt l'habitude des espaces, disons plus… restreints, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Thorïn n'avait encore presque jamais quitté la Montagne Solitaire, aussi son univers avait-il jusque là uniquement été composé des immenses galeries souterraines, des escaliers et des pièces grandioses taillés avec tout l'amour des nains pour leur travail de la pierre, et de la ville de Dale, non loin d'Erebor, lorsqu'il accompagnait sa mère et son escorte pour des visites qui ne l'intéressait que moyennement, plus petit. L'idée que des nains puissent vivre dans des endroits qui ne montrent pas la splendeur de leurs talents ne s'imposait, du coup, pas vraiment à son esprit.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? , ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

La fille tourna la tête vers lui avec vivacité, ce qui semblait être une habitude chez elle. Et Thorïn put alors voir réellement de quelle couleur étaient ses yeux, car ils avaient jusque là été cachés par les rides d'un sourire qu'elle semblait constamment arborer. Ils étaient cuivrés, mais on y discernait aussi du vert, perclus par des paillettes dorées et bronze.

- Je crois que c'est à moi de poser une question… Non ? , demanda-t-elle avant de se remettre à sourire, … Mais bon, comme je n'en ai pas en tête pour l'instant…

Elle entreprit de le rejoindre dans l'escalier qu'il avait emprunté quelques instants plus tôt, lorsqu'elle s'était arrêtée pour regarder le spectacle des escaliers innombrables baignés par les lueurs de centaines de torches et de foyers ouvragés.

- Les Monts du Fer ne sont pas vraiment propices aux grands halls des temps anciens comme Erebor, expliqua-t-elle, Comme les nains s'y sont installés et les ont quitté plusieurs fois, nous avons tendance à utiliser ce qui a déjà été construit en matière d'architecture. Et puis, il est impossible de comparer les Monts du Fer à la Montagne Solitaire : Elle est beaucoup plus grande, et surtout, située plus au Sud. Chez moi, le froid est tel qu'on ne peut vraiment se permettre de tels ouvrages. Le sol est plus dur que la pierre et le vent du nord mord parfois tes doigts si rapidement que tu ne peux plus rien manier au risque de les perdre, surtout en hiver. C'est pour ça que l'on construit plus à l'extérieur que dans la pierre, contrairement à ici, ou à Khazad-Dûm.

- Ah…

- Ca à l'air de t'étonner…, ria la fillette, Tu n'as pas de cours de géographie ?

- Euuuh… Si, bien sur ! , balbutia Thorïn en sentant ses joues se remettre à chauffer (joues qu'il maudit copieusement intérieurement dans tous les jurons en Khuzdul ancien et moderne qu'il connaissait), C'est juste que… Je n'ai pas encore abordé le sujet !

Elle leva un sourcil en réponse à son allégation avant de hausser les épaules… Sans perdre le sourire.

Encore.

- Bon ! Question suivante ?

- Mais… C'est à toi, non ?

- Je te l'ai déjà posée, et tu y as déjà répondu, alors vas y !

- … Tu as aussi des frères et sœurs ?

Il eut alors la surprise de voir son visage changer plutôt rapidement. Son sourire disparut, la lueur dans ses yeux se ternit. En fait, elle parut se refermer comme une huître.

- Pose moi une autre question, s'il te plait.

Thorïn pouvait être particulièrement têtu quand il le souhaitait. Seulement, à cet instant précis, il parut se rendre compte que peut importait l'insistance avec laquelle il poserait sa question, peut importait le nombre de fois qu'il le lui demanderait, elle ne lui dirait rien. Il semblait bien que le petit prince, averti par un mystérieux sixième sens, avait trouvé aussi tête de mule que lui.

- Euh… Ton père est-il un grand guerrier ? , finit-il par demander, ne sachant trop que dire.

Etrangement, il fut soulagé de voir un sourire réapparaître sur le visage juvénile de la fillette. Même s'il n'était pas aussi grand que d'habitude, c'était déjà ça.

- Tu as remarqué le nombre de tresses de guerre qu'il portait, pas vrai ?... Oui, les orques et les gobelins dans les Monts du Fer peuvent être particulièrement retors et entêtés. Ils ont tué beaucoup des nôtres et…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, paraissant soudain se replonger dans une rumination de pensées particulièrement intense, les sourcils froncés et le regard vague.

- … Et ? , l'encouragea Thorïn.

- …Et c'est tout.

- Quoi ? Mais attends, il ne s'est pas contenté d'agiter sa hache pour les faire fuir ! Combien il en a tué ? Est-ce qu'il…

- Il n'y a rien de plus à dire, coupa la fillette en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

En temps normal, Thorïn se serait insurgé de voir ses questions ignorées ainsi, d'obtenir une réponse aussi brève et sèche. Mais comme un idiot, il se sentit à nouveau rougir d'embarras lorsque ses yeux clairs croisèrent le regard sombre de la fille des Monts du Fer qui ne pétillaient plus du tout comme avant. Il y avait toujours cette lumière particulière, mais elle semblait, à cet instant, assombrie par quelque chose, comme lorsqu'on passe une main devant la flamme d'une bougie pour en atténuer l'éclat.

Aussi fut-il pris au dépourvu quand la fille se remit brusquement à sourire et agiter le doigt sous son nez.

- Parce que c'est à mon tour de poser une question !

L'avait-elle vraiment interrompu pour cette raison, ou y avait-il autre chose en vérité ? Thorïn n'aurait su vraiment le dire, mais une petite voix lui souffla qu'il valait mieux ne pas insister. S'il voulait entendre des exploits guerriers des nains des Monts du Fer, après tout, pourquoi demander à une fille alors qu'il y en avait en ce moment même toute une cohorte de féroces soldats qui avait sans doute de belles histoires à lui raconter ?

Il préféra alors abandonner ses questions sur ce sujet.

- Eh oh ! Tu m'écoutes ?

- Que… Quoi ? , s'étonna le petit prince en revenant sur terre.

La fillette fronça les sourcils une nouvelle fois, mais une étincelle espiègle brillait au fond de ses yeux, cette fois ci.

- Décidément, tu es tellement dans la lune qu'il faudrait une branche de chêne pour te remettre les idées en place ! , pouffa-t-elle.

- Même pas vrai !

- Mais si !

- Mais nan !

- Si !

- Nan !

- Siiii !

- Mais n… Cette conversation est complètement inutile ! , s'énerva Thorïn, Pose la moi, ta question, qu'on en finisse !... Y'a vraiment que les filles pour penser qu'une branche de chêne est utile…, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

La fillette eut un rire silencieux, mais ne releva pas, même si le jeune nain avait la douloureuse impression qu'elle avait entendu ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Tu m'emmènes aux cuisines, s'il te plait ?

...

Gros silence.

Thorïn la regarda d'un air étonné. On passait vraiment du coq à l'âne en matière de questions, avec elle ! Devant son regard surpris, la petite naine haussa les épaules.

- On vient d'arriver. J'ai faim, moi !

Un instant, Thorïn eut l'envie de se servir de ça pour se venger de le faire tourner en bourrique. Néanmoins, son idée de refus se heurta à son devoir de guide, et c'est un petit prince grognon qui lui fit signe de le suivre dans un dédale d'escaliers qu'il semblait connaître par cœur.

- Au fait, lança-t-elle dans son dos, C'est à ton tour de me poser une question.

Thorïn serra les dents, se retenant de lui dire ce qu'il pensait véritablement de son jeu. Sa boutade précédente l'avait suffisamment énervé comme ça ! Mais son esprit se mettait déjà en marche pour trouver la prochaine chose à lui demander… Et la question sortit toute seule alors qu'il avait prévu d'en poser une légèrement moins agréable :

- …Tu t'appelles comment, au fait ?

Lorsqu'il se retourna une nouvelle fois en ne l'entendant plus le suivre, il vit qu'elle avait l'air étonnée par sa question… et contente. A se demander pourquoi. C'était surtout lui qui ne le lui avait pas demandé, jusque là, pas plus qu'elle ne le lui avait dit.

Néanmoins, son sourire perdit toute trace d'espièglerie en y laissant une image de douceur qui était marquante, sous les ombres et le jeu de lumière ondulant des torches fixées au mur.

- … Je m'appelle Kanya.

* * *

**Alors, verdict ? Une suite est demandée ou pas ? ;)**

**Je ne sais pas si le nom de "Kanya" existe en Khuzdul. Le mot a jailli dans ma tête et impossible de changer après ça ! Pour moi, c'est celui là, ou rien du tout ! ^^ J'espère quand même qu'il vous plait ! :3 Quant à Thorïn, en me relisant, je me rends compte que je le fais passer pour un gamin pourri gaté ! Gloups ! ^^' ...On va tâcher d'arranger ça dans les chapitres qui s'ensuivront tout au long de l'histoire... 'Fin j'espère !**

**Sinon, est ce que le personnage de Kanya vous plait ? Je m'éclate à chaque fois avec elle !**

**Laissez moi des reviews, pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !**


End file.
